


Silently 无声

by uoybikahanah



Category: GOT7
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Shy mark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wannabe Youtuber Jackson, like really really cheesy, markson, otherwise you'll see all the mistakes, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uoybikahanah/pseuds/uoybikahanah
Summary: Because the unspoken can't be broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the really cute youtuber boyfriends au.

The cameras are flashing, the lights are shinning brighter than the sun, and Jackson Wang has those stupid superstar sunglasses on, covering his twinkling eyes. (Mark can't see his eyes, but he's sure they're twinkling, sparkling, or some shit like that.)

It's midnight and he's wearing sunglasses.

Mark's seen worse, but it still bothers him. He decides to keep the comment to himself, anyways.

"How do I look?" Jackson is talking now after admiring himself in the 5ft mirror he had leaned against the wall a few months ago. A few months ago when this all started.

"Does the lighting compliment my beautiful face?"

"What?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." He says with a pout on his lips, his eyes narrowing at the spaced out Mark.

"Sorry," Mark mutters before completely facing Jackson, "What?"

Jackson sighs before letting out a breathy laugh, taking off the superstar sunglasses. His eyes aren't twinkling, to Mark's (very badly hidden) disappointment.

"No sunglasses, then." Jackson is smiling again, Mark's hands now partly covering his mouth after realizing how obvious the disappointment on his face was.

"Yeah, they were kinda unnecessary." Mark finally comments after a few minutes of Jackson sitting slouched over on the wooden stool in front of all the cameras, lights, but sadly no action.

They were (Jackson was) planning on filming a video to upload to YouTube to try and become famous like PewDiePie, Markiplier, or one of those beauty chicks. Mark was trying his best with all this, he really was. It's just that he feels a strange feeling in his stomach every time Jackson brings it up and gushes about how many loving fans he'll have after the YouTube public feasts its eyes on his rice-induced handsome face.

It's like a fire licks up the insides of his heart every time he thinks about Jackson being loved by thousands of random people that don't know him like he does.

"What should we do?" Jackson keeps it up with the 'we' despite how much it looks like a one-man Jackson show.

"It's midnight and I'm tired." Mark tries at being whinny. Maybe Jackson'll get annoyed and kick him out, so that he doesn't have to be present for the moment when all those fans come knocking at Jackson's heart before he even thinks of trying to knock himself.

It feels like Jackson knocks down the door to his everyday without even lifting a single finger.

"I can work with that." Jackson replies almost immediately. He starts to mess with the computer and recording equipment while Mark lets himself fall back onto Jackson's navy blue sheets. 

He rolls over onto his belly, his shirt ridding up a little. He's glad he had taken a shower before heading over to Jackson's dorm because everything related to Jackson seems to be always warm and comforting. Like his bed. His hugs. His smiles and twinkling eyes. They seem to be twinkling now.

Mark peeks one eye open to see that, yes, they are twinkling and sparkling and some shit like that. 

Mark was never good with words, but describing Jackson had become a bad habit of his despite his hate for writing (which explains his current D).

The boy lets himself drown in the sheets when he belatedly realizes that they smell like Jackson's stupid green apple shampoo. His hands unconsciously start to trace Jackson's name into the sheets with his finger, adding random hearts here and there.

The other boy continues to fumble with the lighting before giving up after a few more seconds of tangling the cords even more. He looks over at his bed to ask Mark for some help, but quickly shuts his mouth when he realizes that Mark has fallen fast asleep with his fingers still stretched out and halfway done with the doodle of the fiftieth heart.

He smiles widely at Mark's sleeping face when he walks over to the bed and crouches down next to him.

Jackson's signature 'Cute' leaves his lips as his hand reaches out to smooth over Mark's wild, lion-like hair.

Mark's eyes shoot open for he had only been closing his eyes to take in more of that oh so addicting scent. 

He really needs to stop this, it's getting out of--

His train of thought comes to an abrupt stop on the brain tracks when he takes notice of Jackson's hand in his hair and the unreadable expression on his usually easy-to-read face.

"Oh?" Jackson's expression is now readable; it's confused and slightly alarmed, which isn't too much of a good thing.

Mark quickly sits up, but butt heads Jackson when he accidentally leans to the side as his hands push himself up. They both hold their heads, groaning and rubbing their foreheads furiously. Mark mutters out a few thousand apologies before Jackson mutters out a few thousand words dismissing them.

Jackson moves to sit beside Mark before lying back just like how Mark was just a few minutes ago. Mark looks down at Jackson, trying not to smile. He suddenly feels giddy.

Just because he finally looked away from all the cameras and seemingly endless cords.

Just because he is now looking back up at Mark with a soft expression that whispers 'I care about you at lot, you know' into the space of air between them. Wanting to breathe in the words as if it'll make them even more clear than they already are, Mark leans down over Jackson until he feels that it's good enough, but the other doesn't seem to think so. With just one tug on his 'Seoul Never Sleeps' hoodie (his mom thought it complimented his tendency to stay up and read), Jackson has him in an embrace so warm it almost burns. Jackson is like a star; so pretty to look at, but not up close. You burn trying.

"You're like the stars," Mark ends up voicing the thought, drunk off of the scent of green apples and the overwhelming warmth.

"Yeah?" Jackson chuckles against the side of his neck, the rush coming almost immediately afterwards.

Everyone, Mark Tuan is officially a tomato.

A red, hot tomato.

A burn shouldn't feel this nice. Why can't all burns feel this nice?

Mark doesn't even flinch when he is flipped, so that Jackson is now hovering above him. Doesn't dare open his eyes when sweet kisses are being serenaded all over his face. It's too much, but not enough all at once.

Mark lets himself breathe in Jackson's green apple shampoo, his breath hitching once he's realized what he's done. It's barely noticeable, but Jackson's kisses suddenly stop.

Somehow, Mark finds the courage to open his eyes.

Jackson is right there, closer than ever. His eyes aren't twinkling. No, they're full of fire and everything explosive.

"Mark." Jackson barely manages after the two stop staring holes into each other's head.

"Jackson." The tomato replies, his hands gripping at the navy blue sheets. He looks away when the adrenaline starts to wear off. "What are we doing?"

"What are we doing, indeed." Jackson allows himself to smile the same wide smile as before.

Mark finally restores his self-control and somehow is able to push the other to the opposite side of him. He sits up with his hair feeling staticky and his heart beating in his throat.

"You're already a star to me." He says quietly. "You don't need to become famous."

I've always loved you. Please don't leave me behind.

He looks back at a Jackson still lying flat on his back and staring at the painted creme ceiling, saying nothing.

"I understand that it's not enough." He continues, his words slurring together as he tries to rush it out before he can't try anymore. 

"I mean, I'll support you in whatever you do. I can like be your manager." He looks back at Jackson to see that he's now looking him straight in the eyes.

I love you too much to just walk away.

"I want you to be happy." Mark quickly adds, feeling like he should look into learning how to speak his mind more clearly and correctly.

"Don't need to be happy." Jackson mumbles as he sits up. "'Cause I already have you, if you don't mind sticking around that is."

"I wouldn't even dream of leaving you." Mark whispers into the other's neck just how it was done to him and earns a very small and quiet intake of breath. "我爱你."

Their hands find each other and interlace. Their lips say hello then goodbye then hello again. Time stops, frees their long-held breaths of unspoken promises, and lets their hearts beat more freely than they have ever before.

Mark feels the fire in his heart slowly fade away. The ache is replaced with the kind of giddy feeling fans get when they watch the kiss scene of their OTP unfold before their eyes. Except, this one didn't need to get unfolded. It's just been on pause for the past few years. 

Too long.

So, they finally find the long lost remote and un-pause it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title so I searched 'markson songs' on YouTube and there's actually a Markson Song I CANT ITS BEAUTIFUL SO BEAUTIFUL


End file.
